High Five, Babe
by WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: Just a few months ago they were caught in a storage closet, and yet here they are in a park.


**Honestly I just need a break from writing elaborate plots and I also was talking on Tumblr a month or so ago about how Paige is probably the one more likely to suggest sex in a public place, so that turned into this.**

* * *

Paige really enjoyed having the time to take extended lunches.

She and Walter almost never required the extra time to eat. Both of them had gotten good at consuming meals quickly, with the work that they did, and even a leisurely lunch or dinner date didn't take them as long as what could be considered 'average'. But the extra time allowed for casual chatting, the kind of affection that both of them were trying to keep out of the work place – they discovered they were both fans of holding hands on or under the table and occasionally drawing them to their lips – or, like today, a casual walk through a nearby park or beach.

Well, not exactly like today. Today they were off, Ralph was at school, and they decided to spend the day out together, enjoying each other's company and the outdoors. It was what they usually did. Their relationship had some variety, but, probably due to the lack of predictable in their work, both Walter and Paige were fans of routine. Whether it was an extended lunch break or just a plain extended lunch, she liked this. She couldn't remember ever finding the company of another adult this fulfilling. Normally, there needed to be a hook, some specific plans she had with someone. Not with Walter. Being with him was all the hook she needed.

But her fondness for predictability in her free time didn't mean that when the opportunity presented itself, Paige was against trying new things.

"You know what I've always wanted to do?" She asked as they walked slowly on a shaded path, dotted with trees and statues and park benches.

"Hmmm, what?"

She could tell by the expression on his face – casual interest – that he had absolutely no idea where she was going with this. She stepped in front of him, lifting her eyebrows. "You…me…" her voice dropped suggestively. " _In a public place_."

She thought for a moment that he still didn't understand. But then he responded in a way that, while brief, told her that he completely knew what she was suggesting. "No."

"Aw, come on," she said, playing at the top button on his shirt. She'd convinced him to do a couple of things he'd never done before in the months they'd been together. And now that she'd suggested it...she _really_ hoped that he would agree.

Walter shifted. "There are people in public places."

"I know," she said with a smirk. "That's why I've wanted to do it. There's a…a certain thrill…"

"Even after the incident at Happy and Toby's wedding?"

Paige shrugged.

"Hmmm." Walter tipped his head slightly to the left, studying her.

Sensing that he might be coming around to the idea, Paige grinned, biting her lower lip. "Come on."

"Uh, I…I don't…" Walter stammered as she grabbed his hand and started to run toward the hedges. " _Paige_."

"Come _on_ ," she said playfully. She knew some trees in this park had low stone walls around them, and then they in turn were surrounded by hedges that often went untrimmed. You couldn't see inside the ring of hedges unless you were right there peering over them. She turned back to Walter and raised her eyebrows again.

Walter had conflict in his eyes as he glanced to the left, then the right.

"Come on," she said, a reassuring smile on her face. She reached over and pushed back the hedge. "Scoot in here."

Walter let out a breath, looking around again, then squeezing through the foliage. Paige followed, fussing with the hedge for a minute to make it look as inconspicuous as possible. She smiled at him again. "Walter, no one can see us in here."

"Okay." He sounded half convinced. And that was progress.

They'd barely been in that storage closet at Kovelksy's a minute before Happy and Toby had walked in on them, and despite the almost non – stop kissing that had occurred during that time, she had managed to remove his tie and jacket and had his shirt all the way unbuttoned. One thing Paige knew Walter had learned about her very quickly was how efficient she was at taking clothes off of him. But she knew he was hesitant about this, and ripping his clothes off in a public setting would most certainly freak him out.

"Sit," she said in a low voice, gently pushing him to the stone ledge. Walter did, looking up at her as she slowly pulled her shirt over her head and shook her head enough to make her hair dance as she stepped over him and ran her hands through his hair. "See?" She said quietly, smiling as a bird chirped overhead. "We're alone."

"There's…there's people over…" he said, trailing off as she leaned over and undid the top two buttons on his shirt before kneeling over him, her knees on the stone blocks. Reaching behind her, she unhooked her bra, dropping it on the ground and placing a hand on the back of Walter's head, drawing him toward her, sighing when she felt his mouth on her. Her hands fumbled at his buttons, wanting to be able to touch him, her forehead resting in his hair as his lips and tongue continued to work their magic around her nipple.

His shirt open, she ran her hands over his shoulders, still sitting up on her knees and feeling his hands slide up to the seat of her jeans and then his nails digging into the denim. She pushed lightly against his hands, groaning quietly as his tongue made a circular motion around her nipple. "Oh God," she breathed, sliding a hand back into his hair and curling her fist tightly around his curls. She let out a throaty groan and closed her eyes. "Walter, take off your pants." She pulled away from him, standing up shakily, glancing around even though she could see nothing beyond the circle of hedges. Her hands went to her jeans, undoing the button and forcing the zipper down quickly. By the time she worked them down her hips, Walter was out of his pants and boxers and was looking back down at the stone ledge.

Paige stepped in front of him, running both hands down his chest and stomach and then sliding one up to his neck while the other wrapped around him. She leaned in, his lips capturing hers eagerly as he slid his hands around her back and grunted into her mouth. "Sit back down," she whispered after a minute, releasing him and lightly running the tip of her finger along his length. She saw the look on his face and in his eyes. He wasn't opposed to this endeavor any longer.

Walter laid his boxers on the ledge and sank down onto it, looking up at her once he was settled. Paige gave him her best wicked grin and slowly crawled back over him, trapping his upper lip between both of hers and sucking it into her mouth. She reached down between them, guiding him toward her entrance and pushing down around him, glad that she was so turned on by this because most of the time she required extensive foreplay.

She kept her lips on him as she began to move. His hands slid down her back again, gripping her rear and assisting her as she moved up and down. "Oh my God," he breathed, his eyes half closed. She began to thrust deeper, taking in every inch of him, and a quick, high pitched moan escaped his lips. "God, you feel so good," he said, whispering to her between kisses, his hands gripping her tighter.

Paige rested her hands on his shoulder, wanting to lean back and get to an angle that was slightly better for her but not wanting to stop kissing him, feeling the words he spoke against her lips.

There was a whizzing sound to Paige's left, and it registered with her that a bike had just flown by on the path that these trees lined. A low growl manifested in her throat and she kissed Walter more ferociously, dropping all the way down on him and moving her hips in a circle. Walter's hands had moved up to her back, and she could feel him flexing his fingers against her. She was sure she would have bruises from his nails all over her back and hips by evening. This wasn't rough sex, per se, but it was certainly rougher than either of them were used to. She supposed the idea of getting caught made both of them want to get the job done before too many people came by.

She began moving up and down again, shifting her weight back and moaning louder than she had expected. Walter's hand was on her ribs, and he slid it up to thumb at her breast, causing her to moan again. "Oh God," she said, her voice a shudder, her knees starting to protest being partially on stone but they would have to deal with it because she was close, she was teetering on the edge and from the way Walter had gone back to gripping her tightly and tipping his head back as he moaned, he was right where she was and neither of them needed much longer.

"Paige, I'm…" Walter panted, sweat glistening on his forehead. "Paige…"

She opened her mouth to speak, finding herself unable to form words as she crumpled around him, her thighs shaking and her breath coming shakily. Walter followed her almost immediately, letting out a sound that resembled a whimper against the crook of her neck. They stayed that way, panting against each other, until she thought she could stand again. Slowly moving off of him, Paige got back on her feet, brushing her hair back out of her face and looking down at him. His complexion meant it was harder to see when he was red in the face, but she could see a tinge on his cheeks as he continued to attempt to catch his breath, looking up at her with a triumphant smile on his face. Paige grinned, then giggled as she reached out with her hand. "High five, babe."

No sooner had their palms clapped together did Paige hear the sounds of chatter coming toward them. "There's a cool statue over here, Rach."

"I'm looking for the one of the guy."

"Oh, that one."

Paige looked back at Walter with wide eyes, thinking how lucky they were that these two hadn't come by earlier. She gave a quiet giggle as she sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "We had some good timing there, huh?"

Walter didn't respond, and she lifted her head, looking at him with concern. Was he regretting what they had done? Was he self – conscious now that the reminder of how easily they could be caught was just yards away?

The look on his face was mischievous. Paige cocked her head in confusion. "What?" She whispered.

"They'd have heard you if they'd come by a few minutes ago," Walter commented.

Paige blushed sheepishly. "Ha, yeah, probably." Walter still had that look on his face. "Walter, _what_?"

"You said it's the thrill of knowing you could be caught, yes?"

"Uh…yeah…"

He slid off of the ledge, walking on his knees until he was in front of her and placing a hand on her thighs, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Paige looked back into his eyes in surprise, feeling a jolt of arousal. "Yes," she said almost immediately, using her hands to lift her hips off the ledge so she could shift her thighs apart. Walter caressed her, hip to knee, his hands flat on her skin, not breaking their eye contact. A quiet whimper came from Paige's throat and she realized this might be a mistake. "They're just on the other side of the path," she whispered.

He shrugged, leaning forward to draw one of her breasts into his mouth, licking her nipple and then slowly releasing it. "You'll just have to be very quiet."

Paige closed her eyes as he continued his attention to her breast, and bit her lip, managing an "Mmm," instead of a full on moan when he switched to the other one. Then he settled down, lowering his head, and she was still sensitive from her earlier orgasm so even the long, slow lick that he started with, straight up her center, made her hips jerk and a sound rush from her lips.

"Will you just wait for a hot second, Joanne? I want to get a picture of this statue."

"So take the picture."

"There's a shadow on it, I have to wait for the cloud to move."

"Oh." A few seconds of silence. "It doesn't look like the clouds are moving that quickly today."

 _Oh God._ Paige's leg jerked as Walter continued, and she bit down on her lip, breathing out through her nose. She knew he would stop if she asked him, and _God_ she didn't want him too, but…

"Is there anywhere to sit around here?"

"There's a bench a little ways down there."

 _Thank God_ , Paige thought, even though she knew tourists wouldn't know about the ledges inside the hedge rings.

"Nah," came one of the voices. "I'll just wait."

Paige's head tipped to one side as she laid back, resting on her elbows. Walter had his arms around her legs, and she couldn't see anything but his hair. But she didn't need to see what he was doing. Every flick, swipe, and lick his tongue executed made her vision spot, and she tipped her head back, her eyes squeezed shut. "Walter," she whispered, his name coming in a gasp. She felt his tongue tense and move faster and with more pressure, and tears sprang to her eyes as she bit down on her lip – hard. In the months they'd been together, Walter had become incredible at this, well worth the fumbles that had featured in the first couple of times. Now, she almost couldn't get enough of his mouth down there, and she could feel herself coming back to the edge almost shockingly fast. It didn't always feel quite like this, and when it did…

 _You'll just have to be very quiet._

"Shit," she managed, the word coming from her mouth in a half dozen syllables. At least she'd cussed quietly. Paige bit down on her lip again, surprised she wasn't tasting blood, doubting that if she let any other sound come from her mouth, it would alert the nearby tourists to what they were up to. Walter's nose bumped her throbbing clit and Paige's legs jerked, closing around his head and holding him in place. _Walter, Walter, Walter…_

Her hips rocked rapidly against him, and Walter shook his head, letting her know he needed to breathe. She parted her knees, resting the balls of her feet on his shoulders, and when he twirled his tongue over her clit she gasped, going cross – eyed.

There was no coming back from it now. Walter's tongue traced rapidly, then pressed against her clit and moved quickly in a back and forth motion, then up and down. Paige's hand moved frantically over the area she could reach, seeking something she could use. Locating his shirt, she pulled it frantically do her, her chest heaving as she balled up a sleeve and bit down on it. Walter sucked at her clit, his tongue still traveling, and when he released one of her legs Paige was moaning into the shirt almost before he slid two fingers inside her. Having allowed herself some vocalization, Paige released the shirt and spoke to him, rapidly, in a whisper. "Walter, Walter, I'm gonna come, Walter, oh god…"

Her words seemed to spur him on, and his tongue moved as if it had discovered a second wind. As his fingers curled inside her, Paige buried her head back in the shirt, feeling herself begin to violently tremble as her body neared its release. Her palms could feel her hot breath through the material, and she drew as much of it as she could into her mouth, just in time to absorb the long, loud sound she made as pleasure rushed through her body. She laid all the way back, panting, leaving the shirt over her face because the sun was once again shining on her face through the leaves on the tree above.

Walter kept his mouth on her, slowly licking up and down until her legs stopped shaking. Then she heard him stand up, and then the shirt was removed from her over her eyes. Paige smiled up at him, shaking her head. "I'm so mad at you." He tipped his head to the side and cocked an eyebrow. "No, I'm not," she admitted, giving a little laugh. "Help me up."

Walter reached out, and she took his hand, sitting up on the ledge and then getting to her feet. She crinkled her nose as she brushed dirt off the back of her thighs. "We both need to shower when we get home." She looked down and frowned. "And my knees are a little…skinned, whoops."

"Worth it?" He asked.

Paige smirked at him, bending and grabbing her shirt, which she put over her head before slightly parting the hedge and peering out. Rachel and Joann were almost out of sight, walking down the path. Paige turned back to Walter. "Totally worth it."


End file.
